The invention relates to a lightning device, and more specifically, to a device which is able to partially neutralize charges generated by the electric field of thunder clouds and actively increase the load capacity of the down lead by effectuating discharging between the rods so as to reduce the possibility of thunder strokes.
The function of a traditional lightning arrester is to attract the electric field of thunder clouds to its vicinity and pass the lightning current through the lightning arrester and down lead into the ground. Since electrical voltage between the two terminals of the grounding lead are as high as several tens or even hundreds of thousands of volts, severe secondary hazards may occur.
Currently available lightning eliminators, such as the one filed in Chinese on Apr. 25, 1989, No. 89204797.6, have disclosed an "Induced Ionization Lightning Eliminator", which features a horizontally installed "H"-shaped frame with several short metal rods intended to increase the corona current and neutralize electric charges generated by the elctric field of thunder clouds, thus eliminates the possibility of thunder strokes. However, as this kind of device uses several short metal tips, the corona current generated are not great enough to neutralize electric charges generated by electric fields of powerful thunder clouds. When there is a stroke, comparatively great lightning current will still pass through the down lead into the ground and secondary hazards cannot possibly be eliminated completely. One of the purposes of the invention is to provide a lightning eliminating device capable of limiting the thunder current that passes into the ground.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a lightning device which can increase the corona current, neutralize to the maximum extent electric charges generated by the electric fields of thunder clouds, actively increase the load capacity of the down lead, form a layer of electric charges at the top of the said lightning eliminator and effectively reduce the electric field strength of the thunder clouds, thus reducing the possibility of thunder strokes.